Goku's Diary
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: Chichi stumbles onto a book when doing her laundry, whats in it? Warning mature content GXCC -COMPLETED-
1. Chapter 1

Lmao I am crazy starting this up, this story has been dormant in my mind for ages and I want to write it up however I wanna keep it short mmm like probably max 4 chapters or something anywho tell me what you think.

Goku's diary

Chichi struggled with the clothes she was carrying, Goku had taken off first thing in the morning leaving her with dirty dishes, a bombsite of a room and the heap of laundry she was carrying.

'That man I swear…' she thought grudgingly, but she knew she could never hold a grudge against her sweet Goku no matter how many times he would leave with not so much as a goodbye kiss however last night made sure she wouldn't be missing any kisses soon.

She blushed red and chided herself for thinking such thoughts while cleaning the house, making a stop near Gohan's room she started picking up all the boxers that littered the floor. Normally she would tell the little scientist in the making off but she knew that he had a big test and had neglected house work, to study. She sighed as her pile of laundry became heavier and she still had Goten's room to stop by. She staggered with the pile of laundry and kicked the door open with her foot, expecting to see death toys situated round the floor she peered round the pile ready for the room of doom as she called it. Satisfied that her pathway was clear she walked carefully avoiding various toys and picking up orange t-shirts.

Now that she had her pile, she walked to the laundry room making sure not to knock any things down in the process. She sighed in triumph as she successfully stepped into a small, pale blue room with an old washing machine sitting in the corner. She rarely came in to this room since she liked hand washing all the clothes but there was too much to do the old washing machine would have to fill her needs, she had to clean the boy's room, spring clean the whole house and get ready for a shopping expedition with Bulma.

Dumping the clothes into a large basket, Chichi walked over to the old washing machine. And peered round it the thing needed cleaning as well, she moaned at the sign of more house work. But she clocked on that she only needed to use the inside of it so she wouldn't bother with the state of the outside, satisfied with her judgement Chichi opened the washing machine door and inspected the inside.

What she didn't expect was to see an old book sitting in the metal barrel, "Hello what's this" She muttered holding the leather red book.

'_Goku's diary' _was scrawled childishly on the book, Chichi tutted at the babyish writing but grinned all the same, she never knew her Goku kept a diary.

She leaned on the dusty washing machine and decided she would give it a flick through; it would only take 1 minute.

_Entry 1: 13th oct 779ad (A/n I dunno what the dates are so im just making them up)_

_Well grandpa just gave me this book to write in…He said I should practice my writing and stuff in it, he is a really tough teacher when it comes to martial arts but even worse when it comes to education. He says that a fighter must know how to think as well as fight so that I they can out smart their opponents._

Chichi Giggled at the 8 year old's Goku's comment, he was so cute and innocent and it stills seems like he would say that at the old age of 38. She smiled and skimmed through some more of the 8 year old Goku's comments in amusement. Not realising she was sliding down and sitting on the floor neglecting her over due house work.

She had gotten to the tenth page of the diary where the age had jumped to 789ad. She gasped realising that these was when she met Goku, all giddy she wished she had a box of chocolates on her side. She could tell by the much neater none the less still untidy writing that he was 18

_Entry 10: 6th July 789_

_I can't believe I found this old thing while clearing up, I thought I had lost it but I guess I didn't, well I'll write in it since I have it I promised Grandpa I would fill it up. I think I'm meant to write my thoughts and feelings into this thing so hear goes… Well I'm packing all my stuff up to go and live with this girl Chichi, we are going to get married in 3 days and I have to make sure the new house is ok. I'm still not sure what marriage is but I'm sure it's good I mean everyone was smiling and saying how lucky we are to have each other, all I know is that I'm meant to live with her or something, I don't know really I'll ask krillen about it later. Chichi is nice well sometimes, she tends to shout allot and it really hurts my ears but maybe it's a girl thing because Bulma is constantly shouting as well. But she kind of annoys me when she clings onto me, I mean sometimes I want my own space and she'll grab me it's really uncomfortable and sorta embarrassing. I try to push her away but she still grabs me…I hope marriage isn't like that_

Chichi scowled at the page, he was meant to be praising her not basically calling her a pest. 'When that Son Goku comes back, he is getting it in the eye' she thought as she looked through some more pages.

_Entry 14 10th July 789_

_Chichi and I did something last night that was indescribable. I had so much feelings that night I can't put it into words but it was fantastic, at 1st I didn't know what was going on, Chichi said we had to do something special. Yamcha told me we had to sleep together and I knew that but I was confused I knew we were sleeping in the same room but the same bed was a little extreme, I mean she was a girl and I was I guy we don't sleep in the same room but I was very..._

Chichi swore as she saw part of the page torn out and several others, she flipped through and saw more writing but it was battles, She read about Goku's battle against Freeza, then it went on to talk about training Gohan for the androids. Chichi just frowned and skipped the rest of the pages assuming they were more battle talk and stood up from her sitting position. Goku had turned it into a battle book and it said no more about her, she thought about telling him to publish it but she didn't want him to know she had found it. Sighing with exasperation and feeling a little neglected she decided to flick to the last entry and read it before replacing it.

_Entry 78 11th Nov 809_

Chichi's eyes widened, it was dated today her eyes darted down the page.

_Our coupling last night was perfect…It's amazing how much me and you fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. My body throbs thinking about it but this cold room serves the same purpose as a cold shower, yet just thinking about you and your beautiful body sets my soul alight and my organs burning for release, a release only you can give me._

_My sweet Chichi, I leave you early in the mornings because I know if I was to stay with you until you woke I would never leave that bedroom. You seem to tease me in my dreams as well as reality and I can't seem to get enough, you are like a drug I'm hungry for you, for your lips for your pleasures, And yet the more I take, the more I want. The 7 years without you was like going cold turkey, I had to throw myself into training just to forget about you. Train myself into sleep and yet that sleep was all I could bare you still appeared to me as beautiful as ever and as delicious as ever. Waking up with such arousal was torture._

_Just thinking about it is makings my blood boil, the way I would bring you to nirvana and back every time we are together. You would bite your bottom lip to silence your sweet musical pleasure, sometimes you would bite so hard you would bleed and I will lick up your sweet, sweet blood. The coppery taste sending me to join you in those heights of heaven. Every time we are together it seems like the 1st time and I hope it never fades away, exploring your body is like a journey for me one I never get tired of. Going through the black waterfall hair, then venturing on to explore your honey filled lips. My hands trailing to squeeze your creamy breasts, they are so full and soft, I just have to explore with my tongue..._

Chichi closed the book, not reading on she unbuttoned the top of her dress in a bid to get some fresh air into the room and cool the pooling heat she felt. Her face flushed with embarrassment and arousal. What was her husband thinking keeping this book round the house, Goten could have got a hold of it or even Gohan. Her face when from red to white into instant thinking of her poor innocent sons picking up such such…

She wanted to call it filth but how could she, he was writing about her. About how she made him feel, but she wasn't going to leave it round the house besides she hadn't finished reading it… and there was 5 solid pages left to read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I know you are think : What the hell was that, but I really can't answer that question Lol…so should I write on or leave it as one of the no ending things?

Lonne Saiyan Woman


	2. Chapter 2

Well due to popular demand it looks like I'm gonna make this longer : ) Lucky you Lmao my big headedness alright heres an update. O and ignore a review I received that blonde goddess or whatever is an idiot who cannot take criticism and decided to go around bitching everyone who gave their point of review.

This shall have 4 chapters in total I've planned it hehe

XXXXXXXX

Chichi was scrubbing furiously at a black mark on the floor, she was annoyed and frustrated for two reasons. A) the mark refuse to leave her normally impeccable floor and b) that darn book was messing with her head. She lifted her head her head to said book that was lying on the dining table. She was going to keep an eye on it she couldn't have anyone discovering it, she continued scrubbing at the mark giving a glance to the book ever so often.

She turned to the time, 1.10pm she was behind but she could take a break five minutes with the book it wouldn't hurt. She dropped her scrubbing brush and grabbed a seat. With a faint blush she picked it up.

…_my tongue glides over your pert nipple, it instantly hardens in my mouth. The change pushing my demanding arousal to new heights, but my own insignificant needs dwarf to your own my soul purpose is to please you. My petty desires will have to step aside and I have no problem pushing them down if it means hearing your voice sing. I pinch your dark nipples hearing you squeal, I smirk to myself pinching your nipples makes you squeak it's like a button I push several times._

_You swat my pinching fingers away and tell me to stop teasing, I just laugh at you but I'm not cruel my hands continue their descent to your seeping carven, the hidden gem of your desire protruding just for me. I don't have to see it to know it demands my attention your scent gives it away blatantly, how could I ignore that deliciously smell that invades my nostrils. The smell is so unique I could almost taste it in the air, so alluring it practically beckons me to taste you, taste the sweetness…_

"Chichi I knew standing me up for cleaning is one thing but a book"

Chichi fell back in utter surprise falling to the ground; she quickly held the book to her chest thanking Dende it didn't go sprawling from her hands. She opened eyes to see an annoyed Bulma with hands perched on her hips. Chichi's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry Bulma what's the time I thought I was meeting you at 2.30pm"

Bulma shook her head and sighed, "No we are meant to meet at 1.30 to do lunch then shop at 2.30"

"O right I guess I got distracted" Chichi said while grasping the book protectively to her chest.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at the act, "So what book is it, must be one hell of a book" her eyes narrowing "Let's have a peek"

Chichi's eyes widened as she tucked it under her arm, "No you won't like it, it's about…war" she said with a blush.

"And what war book would make you blush like that" Bulma said unbelievingly, staring at the book and Chichi's red faceShe then smirked and her eyes narrowed again, "O now I get it, it's a romance, I thought you said you would never read one of my trashy novels" She gleamed with triumph.

Chichi smirked at the easy way out, "Yeah you caught me" she said with smile. Bulma grinned and patted chichi on the back, "see you should have just admitted it, so what's the title, who wrote it, I know every good romance out there"

Chichi froze as she tried to think of a name, "Umm san…Sanoko Mija" She blurted.

"Really I love her, she wrote Lover's grove what's your favourite part, I love it when Miko admits he loves Suke" Bulma said to the uncomfortable Chichi.

"Uh yeah that's my favourite part to, hehe that miko so romantic" Chichi said with a sweatdrop.

Bulma tapped her chin, "yeah so romantic so let me see the book and we can flick through the best parts"

"Um no because I haven't finished it" Chichi said stepping away from Bulma's prying hands.

"But that happened at the end"

Chichi blushed but held on to the book firmly, "Well I had a sneak peek"

"Give it up Chichi; I just made up that crap what's in that book that you want to hide"

Chichi blushed immensely and held it if not possible tighter, "Well it's kind of private and I'm not even meant to be reading it" she said partly ashamed.

"O figures it's quite obviously a diary of some sort, what Gohan been writing sexy secrets about Videl" Bulma said with a snicker.

"Heavens no! if he did that I would kick her ass for corrupting my baby" Chichi screamed with fire in her eyes, while Bulma rolled her eyes at Chichi's over protectiveness.

"So obviously not Gohan's and I doubt little boys have diaries so that eliminates Goten leaving Goku" Bulma then began to snicker, starting with small chuckles then letting out a booming laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chichi said with slight annoyance at the genius's mocking laughter.

"Come on Chichi the idea of Son-kun writing a diary for a start and what will he write about food most likely and how much food he can eat in under five minutes" she spluttered.

Chichi growled and opened the book she then turned to the beginning of the last entry and shoved the book in Bulma's hands.

"I trust you won't breathe a word to ANYONE!" Chichi stressed, "Read up to the end of that page"

Bulma read the title rolling her eyes at the childish scrawl she folded the page back to where chichi had left it, "Well this shall be interesting probably telling you the correct stance you should stand in"

Chichi only smirked and stood patiently, while seeing Bulma's face get a tint of red. She saw Bulma blush redden as her eyes darted down the page, chichi grabbed the book knowing Bulma was going to read more then allowed.

"Damn Chichi I'm not finished" She said running her hand through her hair, "Damn these are the times I ask why I ever quit smoking"

Chichi smirked, "You were saying Bulma"

"Maybe I was wrong…let me see the rest"

"I swear Bulma you act like you're sexually deprived" Chichi said with a roll of her eyes, "Besides you weren't meant to see it"

"And you weren't either, what would Goku do if he found out that you were reading his private thoughts"

"I…I found it when cleaning I didn't know…hey wait a minute Bulma you aren't seeing the book and ill tell Goku that you picked it up, he'll believe his darling wife" she said with bat of her eyelids, while Bulma cursed.

"So that's why you never want to spill your secrets" Bulma said with a smirk, "To scared you would cum on the spot"

Chichi flushed red, "Bulma please don't use such vulgar language, at least Goku had taste and didn't use that word"

"Its not we got a chance to find out" she muttered eyeing the book.

Chichi looked at the book as well, both smiled.

"I'll get some chocolates, you get some pillows"

Chichi sighed, shopping sure as hell wasn't happening not like either of them cared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't want to drag out to much of this chapter so I ended there tell me what ya think


	3. Chapter 3

Wow another update from me hehe, lol all your reviews made me roflmao I love you guys Lmao, I feel happy when getting your reviews…well I was meant to update stolen life today but I was in the mood for this so all you lucky ppl get this as an update Lmao I need to stop this big headedness : ) XD HAHAHA OK im writing now…haha gomen gomen

'thinking'

"Speaking"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um Bulma I don't think this is a good idea" Chichi said clutching the red leather book to her chest protectively. "I mean I only meant to show you that tiny bit to stop you judging Goku"

Bulma continued fluffing pillows and smirked at the now more comfy couch. Running her hands through her aquamarine hair, she turned to Chichi. "Have you and Goku fucked on this couch and if so tell me which side, I'm not sitting on it"

The black haired beauty spluttered and nearly dropped the book out of embarrassment. "How dare you Bulma briefs come hear and accuse me of THAT?" Chichi screamed brandishing her arms round in a menacing manner.

"Well Chichi which side?" Bulma said unfazed by the woman's antics, "Come on we haven't got all day"

Chichi huffed and turned her back, "Well don't sit on the couch that's my answer"

Bulma grinned and rubbed her hands together, "18 is hearing this, we are scheduled to meet for our monthly gossip soon"

Again Bulma was met with a list of negatives and no, "Fine chichi be like that, we'll just show her the book"

"Like hell we'll show her the book, in case you are wondering this is GOKU'S book" She said in annoyance. "He would kick your ass and mine if he found out we looked in it"

Bulma waved her hand dismissing Chichi's claim like a persistent fly much too Chichi's annoyance. "Like Son-kun could kick our asses, which gives me an idea we'll blame Master Roshi"

"And what has Master Roshi got to do with anything" Chichi groaned with an arch of an eyebrow.

Bulma smiled in a scheming way and put a finger on her chin. "We'll plant it on his stack of porn magazines, and Goku would mysteriously find it there instantly getting us off the hook. After all everybody knows Master Roshi would steal this kind of book just to get kicks off it"

Chichi again shook her head, "No way I'm not going through all that trouble, I'm putting this back where I found it and then we'll erase this day from our minds"

"Not until I've finished it" Bulma growled standing her ground.

"I'm not even finishing it, you can't get it Bulma" And with that Chichi stuck the book up her top and folded her arms over the now concealed diary. Bulma grunted in annoyance and started circling Chichi like she was assessing prey.

"Just submit chichi we can both enjoy that book together" Bulma bribed watching Chichi like a hawk.

Instead of answering Chichi made a beeline for the Kitchen and began running. Bulma quickly realising her intent ran after the dark haired vixen and tackled her from behind.

Sitting on Chichi's back, she began trying to feel for the book. "BULMA!" chichi screeched as red as a tomato, "You can't touch me on my chest"

"Please woman, we both have the same parts now I'm getting that book if it's the last thing I do" She said trying to find the hem of Chichi's top to lift.

Both struggling women were oblivious to the amused ebony eyes watching, "I know I should be annoyed that your trying to seduce my wife Bulma, but oddly enough I don't mind" the voice said with barely concealed mirth.

Both Women froze, how much had he heard? And what the hell was he doing here?

Bulma scrambled off chichi and began pulling down her short red dress down in embarrassment, while chichi slowly got up and dusted her dress but quickly folded her arms to cover her oddly square chest.

"Hi Goku, hehe what are you doing here weren't you eating lunch at Bulma's" Chichi said bowing her flaming red face down, she couldn't face looking at him purely because of what he wrote instantly came to mind.

The amusement quickly fled Goku's face as it immediately flamed just as red as chichi. "I was coming home to um do something I forgot before" He muttered.

Bulma nearly jumped at the situation and narrowed her eyes with a sly smirk. Goku was always a useless liar.

"What were you coming to do Goku, I mean you knew Chichi wasn't going to be home so it wasn't to eat or see her. Gohan is at school and Goten is at our place"

Goku scratched his head not meeting anyone's eyes, Chichi also narrowed her eyes what was he coming home to do?

"Well Goku?" She said forgetting her embarrassment and joining Bulma in the interrogation.

"Um well I was going too…Hey what are you two doing here? Weren't you meant to be shopping?" Goku said gaining the upper hand.

Chichi quickly dropped her head back to the floor, but Bulma wasn't so easily swayed. "You, Gohan and Goten left a massive mess so I was helping Chichi clean"

Goku's face flooded with blush and nodded, facing his head down to the floor. Chichi observed as Bulma grinning like a cat with a mousey Goku sniffing in shame.

"This is Goku's house" she said feeling sorry for her husband, "We shouldn't question him for being in his own house even though it is highly suspicious"

Goku gave chichi an appreciative look accompanied with a small grin. Chichi flushed again remembering the searing passion he wrote of, with that grin she was sure his mind was in the gutter and her mind was pretty much the same way.

"Thanks sweetheart" he again grinned the 'bad' grin and began making his way across the room. She smiled drunkenly how she wished Bulma wasn't present. Her eyes following where his deliciously trim form was heading, which was down the steps into the laundry room.

Chichi then choked, 'THE LAUNDRYROOM'

"Where are you going Goku?" She asked hurriedly trying to distract him.

Goku's face coloured slightly, "The laundry room, I need to get something from there"

Bulma smirked using her ingenious to figure out what was going on, "What's so important about the laundry room Son-Kun"

Both Chichi and Goku blushed violently, "Um I left a book down there I just want to get it, it's sorta private"

Bulma's face darkened with a smirk rivalling Vegeta's, 'Jackpot!'

"A book what kind of book?" She said masking her smirking face with a thoughtful look.

Goku scratched his head embarrassedly and laughed nervously, "Its like a journal, I like to record my battles in it"

'Like hell' Both Bulma and Chichi thought.

"Um Goku can I just quickly go down there and get my laundry?" Chichi said trying to salvage the situation; she didn't want Goku to know she had it. Again she shifted uncomfortably slightly happy, Goku was too bothered with his book to notice how she hadn't stop folding her arms.

"It's ok Chichi I just want to get it"

"But you can use that place to write whatever I won't be a minute"

"But I'll bring up the laundry and the book" he said countering her.

"Why don't you both go there and get what you want" Bulma said intent on punishing Chichi for hiding the book from her.

Chichi felt like chucking Bulma out of the window, "No ill just quickly…"

"Sure why not" Goku said grabbing one of Chichi's folded arms. Immediately the book fell out of its clothed prison and dropped tumbling down the stairs to the laundry room.

Shocked, Horrified and gleefully eyes watched as it continued its trek downwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XD Lmao…Yes hehe what an update 2 mores chapters and an epilogue to go people…I keep changing the length but only to make it better! What do you think?…O and Goliath184 that idea with Vegeta's diary I'm not sure whether to write it or not it depends on where this goes but I may do it just for fun! I'll dedicate it to you for the idea because I never thought vegeta could also have a diary mmm what can my perverted mind come up with Lol. Review please! O and sorry for grammar and such Any good betas out there let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

The silence was deafening, all that was heard was the gentle thuds from the book making its own pathway down to the laundry room. Chichi gulped and hung her head in silent shame, Bulma snickered demonically, while Goku was just stunned there was no mistaking the book.

"Gosh chichi what the hell was that it looks like a book doesn't it?" Bulma said ready to stir up the situation.

Chichi remained silent eyes downcast, she couldn't face or speak to either of them, it was the first time she could not predict Goku's reaction. She could always read Goku's behaviour with every situation but this? She had no idea, she used all the courage she had left to raise her head and inspect her warrior husband's expression.

Goku stood motionless face completely red, she was surprised he had not turned into a beetroot.

"Goku we can discuss this…."

"Chichi see me downstairs" Goku sharply cut in making chichi jump.

Chichi whimpered as she looked to Bulma in despair, Bulma who was ready jeer at her looked at the scared expression on her best friends face. 'Damn my caring heart' she cursed.

"O my Chichi look at the time, gosh we are late you guys can talk later we are so late for shopping" Bulma said attempting to bail her friend out. Chichi nodded so much Bulma thought her head was about to drop and join the book downstairs.

"Bye Bulma enjoy your shopping trip, don't let the door slam you on your way out" Goku spoke in a no nonsense tone shutting both women's plan down.

"But Goku I have you know that we have to.."

"Bye Bulma say hi to Vegeta for me" Goku had cut Bulma off by grabbing her arm and frog marching her out of the house by force.

"How dare you Goku, Chichi invited me here you have no rig…." SLAM

The door looked all most ready to fall along with the whole foundation of the house.

"Go…ku" Chichi stuttered she had never seen her husband so angry. "Sweet heart, im so sorry, we never I mean I never meant to invade your privacy like this"

Goku all but sighed and sat on a chair near the table crossing his arms and burning holes on the beautiful wild flowers on the counter.

"Chichi do you know what you did" He spoke in a quiet tone, Chichi grabbed her face in utter anguish tears forming.

"Chichi not only did you invade my privacy, you showed Bulma Briefs of all people you exposed something very intimate that we share to her"

"I know, O I know I'm so sorr.." Goku lifted his hand up to pause her flurry of words

"I don't know what possessed you to show her the book, hell even if you looked at it and read I would be more embarrassed then angry but now I'm just disappointed"

Chichi let the dam burst as teardrop after teardrop splattered the floor. She never usually felt guilty for things in her life, because she never usually did things that made her feel guilt. But to offend her Goku in such a way he would use her and disappointment in the same sentence she just shivered.

She hadn't even noticed when Goku had left the room, she just noticed it was a little bit more colder then usual.

Well guys im so sorry this update has been long over due and a real disappointment to me due to the fact my Dragonball z muse has all but died on me but im going to force myself to finish this I have a good ending which is next chapter for this. And well all I have 2 say is that the only other fanfics I consider finishing is my stolen life and my Vegeto/chichi one and I think along the lines of when my dbz muse died an inuyasha muse grew and a strong urge to right Kagome/Sesshoumaru fictions but enough on that until next time faithful readers


	5. Chapter 5

Yes! I'm back with an update after how many years lol! Anywho my muse is coming back and i have love for this fic again lets hope i'm not to rusty. But ill be wrapping this fic up now there will be 1 more chapter after this

Disclaimer: me? I don't own a damn thing

Mature content please kids run away!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days in the Son house was tight with tension. Chichi frowned as she handed Goku his food just to have it swiped without so much as a glance.

"Thanks" Goku mumbled with the enthusiasm of a robot, Chichi's heart died a little he had been like this with her since. Even his chopsticks moved with less gusto.

"Dad, are you ok?" Gohan had watched his father and mother's actions for a few days. Instead of finding the usual playful banter, he found a dull atmosphere similar to a funeral.

"I'm fine son" Goku managed a small grin at his son that fell as soon as it came. He just couldn't help but feel this way. Why would Chichi do that? Was it a crime to express his feelings for her without it being broadcasted? Knowing Bulma's blabber mouth it would probably circle round the Z warriors.

He sighed gloom surrounding his usual happy go lucky personality. Goten who was none the wiser slurped his meal, his 7 year old brain failing to see the strain in the atmosphere.

"Thanks Mum it was scrumptious!" He yelled jumping from his seat to hug her leg.

Chichi patted his head a sad smile on her lips. "No problem Goten, Go get ready for bed"

Goten frowned at the prospect of bedtime, pulling his mouth into a pout. "But mum! Trunks bedtime is nine why is mine eight-thirty"

"Just get to bed Goten!" Her harsh tone wasn't missed by anyone.

With eyes welling up Goten sniffed slightly, "Sorry mum" he muttered before rushing to his room, the scent of his tears permeating the air.

"Was that really necessary?" Goku turned on Chichi, his voice using the tone she had with Goten.

"He is a child, I don't need to explain myself" She snarled back suddenly angry at Goku's hostility.

"A child that is learning If you talk to him like that who won't learn"

Gohan placed his bowl carefully on the table deciding to leave his parents to duke it out, he didn't really witness such genuine anger from his parents. But knowing his parents they would make it up just when was the issue.

"You never discipline him so how would you know!" Chichi had her fists closed in anger staring at Goku with irritation, she knew he was right but she couldn't help it. He never ignored her, never made her feel so shut out. So she dealt with the situation with anger, if that was the only way to get him to respond to her she would give it to him

"Chichi I'm tired of this, I'm not arguing senselessly with you, I'm going to bed" with that Goku was began to trek to their bedroom.

"Don't you run away from me!" Chichi yelled tears finally making its decent down her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry KAMI DAMN IT GOKU I'M SORRY", she yelled.

She felt warm arms enclose her form, knowing the touch of her husband she cried into his gi mumbling more repeated apologies rubbing her face in his chest and inhaling his scent.

Goku stroked his wife's hair he knew she was sorry, his heart weakened as he sniffed her onyx hair desperately missing having her scent cloud his senses. Although tainted with her tears he still sniffed deeply missing it. The last few days had felt like years.

"Shhhh..." Goku kissed her neck calming her senses. "I forgive you"

Chichi sobbed at his words hugging him more to her chest to keep the contact. "I'll make it up to you I promise" she whispered, secretly without her husband's knowledge.

**A few days later...**

Goku sent a ki beam at Vegeta who rolled to the side before sending his own back. Goku stood with a smirk letting the ki beam hit his body, which remain unscratched.

"Damn it Kakarot! Fight I don't have time for your silly games"

With that warning Vegeta charged, engaging Goku in an exchanging of fists both Saiyans furiously kicking up a dust, their fluctuating power levels causing a slight wind below them. Vegeta getting annoyed with Goku evading his blows powered to super saiyan punching his comrade in the gut. Suprised by the sudden shift in power Goku was sent hurtling towards the ground, not before he performed a twist steadily landing on his feet.

"Not fair! We agreed no turning super Vegeta" Goku folded his arms and pouted in an annoyed fashion. Vegeta who already landed beside him grunted and powered down.

"Waste not an opportunity" He smirked, settling down to take a small break.

Goku followed suit wiping his brow, "You have been in a good mood Kakarot" Vegeta commented catching Goku off guard.

The younger saiyan shrugged, "I'm always in a good mood Vegeta" reaching into his pocket he pulled out a capsule. Vegeta watched with slight curiosity as Goku clicked it and threw it. A basket materialising out of the cloud of smoke.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as Goku rummaged through the basket and pulled out two bottles of water, he threw one to Vegeta who wasted no time catching and opening.

Goku rummaged further pulling out a stack of sandwiches which he pushed to Vegeta's side. Vegeta hungrily grabbed at the sandwiches pulling the cling film off and eating with gusto.

"Why did your onna pack this?" he sprayed crumbs everywhere.

"Chichi said she will be out all day and won't be able to cook lunch" Goku sprayed back already inhaling his next sandwich. Vegeta was slightly shocked, normally if this was the case they would go back to capsule corp to eat but he shrugged it off. Kakarot's mate made good food, Waste not, want not' he greedily thought.

With no more words exchanged, the two saiyans ate the stacks of sandwiches occasional groans of contentment heard. Goku patted his belly in comfort, his wife made the best sandwiches; actually she made the best everything! He spied Vegeta who also had a small smile on his face. There were only 3 reasons Vegeta ever smiled, fighting, sex and food!

Goku was about lay down when Vegeta rudely prodded him with his foot, "Baka we have rested enough let us resume"

Goku grumbled, "Fine at least let me pick up the trash" Vegeta snorted at Goku making no effort to help as he saw him picking up the litter.

"Hurry up baka I haven't got all day!"

Grunting at his companion, Goku picked the last of the cling film before dumping them in the basket. He was about to close it when he saw a blue book he failed to notice before. Weird' he thought, curiosity getting the better of him he reached in to retrieve it.

Turning the small book in his hand, he saw swirly handwriting written neatly on front.

_Chichi's diary _

Goku's face suddenly heated, was this what he thought it was. He was about to open it when he quickly sidestepped a ki blast aimed for his face.

" Vegeta what the hell?" Goku yelled, denied the chance to access the book.

"If you won't fight Kakarot I'll force you" he said with a smirk about to lift his hand.

"Time out, time out!" Goku pleaded shaking his hands in a hurried fashion. "Ten minutes! Then we fight"

Vegeta groaned at the thought of waiting," five minutes Kakarot then no more delays"

The elder saiyan dropped to the floor closing his eyes, wondering why in seven hells Kakarot was being so lazy. He cracked an eye open to see said saiyan with heavily stained cheeks clutching a book his eyes scanning the pages.

Vegeta's nose twitched as he almost fell anime style, What the fuck!' he looked to Goku who was still clutching the book having not moved an inch. Kakarot smells...aroused!!'

The saiyan prince had to fight his own blush from rising, at the stench, what the hell book was that baka reading!

Goku thoroughly enraptured had not noticed the saiyan prince moving closer to him as his eyes flew over the pages.

_Entry 1 15 Nov 809_

_I eye my sweet saiyan with lust as he comes out of the co-joined bathroom. The water cascading down his rock hard body some drops stealing into the many inches of muscles. Oh how I would love to steal away like them, get lost in those abs of an Adonis. No I can't compare him to the greek god his own body is godly in its own right. He smirks at me removing the towel to dry off unashamed of his body. I blush my eyes avert to look at the ground, but my greedy eyes refuse to stay on the ground. As if possessed they worked their way from his feet to his hard thighs...my centre is already dripping with need, as my eyes rove over his thighs trying to avoid looking at..._

"WHAT THE HELL! KAKAROT!" Goku nearly fell as he heard Vegeta scream in his ear, he quickly hid the book hoping Vegeta had not seen.

Goku turned to the prince face red hot, and arousal heavy against his thigh. He just hoped to Kami Vegeta wouldn't notice. Unfortunately the fates weren't with him, the saiyan prince was sporting his own blush with a slight trickle of blood from his nose.

The wind whistled as both saiyans struggled with words, Goku was about to talk until he saw Vegeta get a look in his eye he didn't like. He nervously clutched the book while eyeing the saiyan prince warily his eyes darting around for an escape route.

A smirk graced the saiyan princes lips before he let out a full fledge snort of laughter. "I can't believe this", he laughed holding his sides.

"So this is what you do with that little harpy of yours!"

"Chichi is not a harpy!" Goku defended his shame temporarily forgotten.

"Your right Kakarot she isn't a harpy, but rather a hot little vixen, with the way she was talking I'm sure you saw some action last night"

"That's none of your business!" Goku blushed, shielding the book and feeling horribly embarrassed at the way Vegeta freely talked of his sex life.

"Come now Kakarot, we are both grown saiyans" Vegeta smirked at the cornered Goku, "Now let's forget about that and continue our little story"

"Besides" he laughed "Looks like you could do with a release" as he pointed at Goku's obvious bulging trousers. Goku used the book to shield his privates as he look mortified at the laughing Vegeta.

"Go to hell Vegeta!" He hissed intent on taking off, before being blocked by the elder saiyan.

He waved his finger at Goku, "No way Kakarot you ain't flying any where before I finish that book"

Goku furiously shook his head, "No way this is Chichi's private book, she would kick my ass and yours if she found out"

"That little harpy could probably kick your ass but not mine" he snorted.

"Well then she would probably never cook for us again" Goku retorted

Vegeta paled at that but shook his head. "She never has to find out Kakarot, it would be our little secret" he bargained, he grunted however when he didn't see Goku's resolve break.

"I refuse Vegeta No deal" With that Goku blasted into the air intent on escaping. Vegeta catching on quickly blasted after him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" He sent a blast at Goku who dodged expertly, growling Vegeta boosted to super saiyan gaining very close to Goku. Goku yelped as he missed another ki blast and powered up distancing himself away.

"I'LL TELL YOUR HARPY EVERYTHING IF YOU CONTINUE RUNNING"

Goku suddenly stopped at that turning to face Vegeta who smirked with the upper hand.

"Come on! Vegeta cut me some slack!" Goku whined, he couldn't allow Vegeta to see anymore, he had seen enough.

"Take it like a man Kakarot, just give it to me and we can both enjoy it" Vegeta smiled as he eyed the Goku crumbling

Goku sighed "Fine have it" he tossed the book to Vegeta who opened his hands to catch it, but before it reached his hands Goku sent a small beam obliterating it.

Vegeta Swore violently. "TRAITOR!"

Pulling an eyelid down and sticking his tongue out, Goku jeered "SUCKER!"

With rage evident Vegeta charged forward to attack taking a swipe at Goku's taunting form, however before he could hit him he vanished like thin air.

"I'LL GET YOU KAKAROT IF IT'S THE LAST THING IT DO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn instant translocation Lol no lemon really lol but getting to that...haha review for me,


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again people last chapter and about time too, its the first ficcy i've completed so i'm proud haha. Anywho i have a few things to rant on about

1) Have you seen the trailer for the new DB evolution film? Looks like fucking trash, i'm so pissed why does Hollywood want to kill my childhood?

2) My muse for stolen life has returned lol, dunno if there are still people that want to read it but i'll do my best to push a chapter out soon

3)University is tough give me a break please lol and i'll do my best to push fics as often as I can, I hope this chapter can make up for the waiting

4)The Goku and chichi section has DIED! And I'm sad

Anywho on with the fic

Disclaimer: I own the little birds that disturb my sleep in the morning

Warning: Strong Lemon content, please no crying you have been warned!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku leant against his house catching the breath he had wasted running away from Vegeta. Sliding down he closed his eyes and powered down from his super saiyan state turning his stunning gold hair back to his customary black locks. However despite the fact he was back to normal he had trouble calming down.

The diary....

Sweat trickled from his forehead using his palm to swipe it he was reminded of the reference of water in the diary and groaned. Could his trousers get any tighter? Apparently so he was thankful for the slight looseness despite the fact it would be pretty obvious to anyone who was close that he had a raging erection.

_`And all because of a paragraph...is this how she felt when she read mine?'_

Goku cursed his rampant thoughts which were giving no help to his hard on

`_God damn it....ok Picollo naked....Vegeta naked...Vegeta and Picollo kissing...'_

Apparently his hard headed friend didn't agree, as it stood strong against his thigh and twice as defiant.

`Why do you want to get rid of me, nobody is home'

_`Just because nobody is home doesn't mean I want to walk around with you bouncing around'_

`Just go in grab that picture of Chichi next to the bed stand and get comfortable' his cock griped eagerly willing to befriend mister hand .

_`No I haven't done that since I was a teen!'_

`Not too late for an adult! Besides I'm not going away, hmm chichi...chichi's hair...chichi's breasts and my best friend chichi's pus..'

_`Shut the hell up, Not helping!' _Goku raged mentally whimpering at the images his cock so easily supplied, _`What we need is a cold shower'_ With determination Goku pulled himself up and headed towards his bathroom.

`No you bastard, don't kill me!' his cock pleaded but Goku had already stripped bare and turned the cold water knob to full max.

`Fine see if i'll come back to you when you need it'

Goku shivered under the showerhead marvelling at what his sub conscious could do when he was horny enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Chichi what happened?"

The woman being addressed shook her head, that was the fifth time Bulma had asked that question, and it would be the fifth time she wouldn't answer. The silence was enough to make Bulma huff as they entered another shop. Bulma sniffed the perfume section and sighed with longing, how wonderful it would be to buy one, but saiyan noses were sensitive. The last time she bought one Vegeta had sneezed and bluntly said. "You smell like shit go clean up coz I'm not fucking you with that stink" Bulma frowned at the memory, as she fingered the Chanel engraving she had drenched herself with the perfume that night to piss him off for his harsh words. And the result was no sex for three days while their tempers still burned, o but when it was make up time Bulma shivered slightly there was no sex like makeup sex.

Turning to chichi her brows dipped slightly not seeing her friend immediately looking around she spotted Chichi looking at...lingerie with a smirk stolen from Vegeta she sneaked to her prey.

Chichi fingered a light blue silky garment and sighed at the price tag, dropping it she moved to a yellow see through teddy. Averting her eyes in slight embarrassment she looked to a modest grey night gown, smiling slightly she picked it feeling for the price tag before it was rudely snatched from her and placed back on the shelf.

"What's the big idea?" Chichi asked slightly miffed at her friend's actions.

The green haired beauty in question groaned and folded her arms tapping her pumps slightly.

"How old are you Chichi" her eyes belying the fact she wasn't joking.

"Um...35"

"So why on earth are you looking at this abomination" Bulma scoffed eyeing the grey nightgown with distaste.

"What's wrong with it" Chichi folded her arms matching Bulma with a look of annoyance.

"My mother wouldn't wear it!"

Chichi blushed slightly at Bulma's condemnation of the nightgown, sure it was a little long but it was safe besides she needed a nightgown because Goku had shredded most of them.

"Well it's not for fashion Bulma, it's for practical purposes" Chichi grunted pulling the grey grandma night gown.

"Not if you want to get fucked" Bulma sneered pulling the nightgown back, "Now this is what you need!"

Pulling a blood red teddy out Chichi blushed crazily as Bulma dangled it in her face. The straps were thin and flimsy with black bows, the cups were lined with a black trimming and was slightly transparent with a slight slit in the middle of each cup. The actual length was very short also transparent under it was a matching strip of cloth with Chichi assumed to be a thong.

"No way Bulma"

"O look it even has stockings" Bulma grinned picking up the matching over the knee stockings that had the same black bow on the front of each knee cap with black lining.

"You can just put it back there is no way in hell I'm bringing THAT! Into my home"

Bulma grinned as she looked over Chichi's form which was draped in the many layers of clothes she wore hiding her figure. Narrowing her eyes she shoved it in Chichi's surprised hands.

"Humour me Chichi, try it on!"

"No way Bulma, I'm not a stripper or 18 years old"

"Come on, I'm sure you have never tried something like this on"

The dark haired woman bit her lip in annoyance at Bulma's persistence, she knew her and Bulma was like a dog with a bone at times.

"I can't it's too expensive anyway"

"Look chichi if you try it and you don't like it I'll drop it. Deal?"

Onyx eyes examined the flimsy garb, it's not like she was going to buy it and besides it would never last with the way Goku shreds garments heck she even needed to stock up on underwear because of his busy hands.

"You win Bulma but after I try it on, we are leaving it's getting late and I need to start dinner soon"

The genius nodded her head enthusiastically practically pushing Chichi into the changing room she waited patiently until Chichi signalled her to come in.

After 10 minutes Bulma was impatient she rapped on the door in annoyance, "Come on Chi, it doesn't take that long"

Within seconds Bulma was yanked into the changing room with a blushing Chichi. Blue eyes eyed the barely clad beauty who was self consciously trying to tug the lingerie down to cover her exposed underwear while using one arm to cover her peeking nipples.

"It;s hot" Bulma practically screamed causing Chichi to blush madly and shush her.

"Look at you! I wish I was Goku, too bad you can't try on the underwear but no problem I'm sure it would look fine" Bulma nodded again assessing Chichi's curves with slight awe and a tiny prickle of jealousy.

"I'm NOT wearing this" she rose her hands then quickly covered her peeking nipples in shame trying to maintain impossible modesty.

"Yes you are! Forget the price that's my gift to your sex life" Bulma smirked as Chichi spluttered

"Don't worry about payment, you can thank me later with details" She laughed leaving an extremely red Chichi to get dressed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chichi watched as Goku, Goten and Gohan attacked the dinner table leaving no crumbs, however she was too preoccupied with tonight to bother correcting their horrible table manners. She was fully aware of the diary she had purposely left in the basket, her initial plan was to have a nice night with Goku filled with soft romance, but Bulma had killed it with her naughty suggestions and her crude mouth. Chichi hoped Goku couldn't smell her over the food because she felt like jumping him. Tonight was not going to be soft and slow she blushed. She shovelled more food into her mouth knowing that she was going to need her energy for this.

Groans of contentment was soon heard as all three saiyans patted their stomachs, "Sweet heart that was great," Goku complemented totally oblivious to his wife's planning.

Goten jumped from his chair nodding his agreement with his dad, "Awesome mum nobody makes dinner like you" he was about to head to bed when Chichi stopped him.

"Goten you can go to bed at 9.30 today" causing everyone to look at her with surprised expressions.

The woman stood ignoring their stares as she packed away the dishes, she knew Goten would hassle her husband to stay with him and she needed time to prepare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku kissed Goten on the forehead tucking his youngest in bed, Goten sleepily tugged his dad's neck wanting a longer hug before loosening his grip. "Night daddy" he mumbled losing his battle with sleep.

"Night Son" using his stealth he sneaked out and closed the door gently, stretching his limbs he walked to his room in a good mood. He and Chichi hadn't discussed her diary and that was first order of business. Stepping into the room he saw his wife laying under the covers hair splayed around her.

Goku grinned, stripping bare immediately he intending on waking up his late night snack. He crawled into bed hovering over the still form of his mate taking a whiff of her. The scent that clouded his nostrils sent him reeling slightly, damn....she smells like....

"Goku are you intent on staring at me or are you going to do something"

**LEMON ALERT**

The confidence in Chichi's voice startled him slightly, when had the hunter become the hunted. Chichi turned slightly before throwing the comforter back to reveal her surprise, which sent a dizzying amount of blood rushing to his groin.

"Kami" he muttered taking in her creamy breasts which were practically spilling out of the ridiculous scrap of fabric she wore, however he wasn't complaining. Obvious erect nipples peeked out of each cup already hard, his mouth watered as he saw her hand suddenly come into vision and pinch them.

"Like what you see" she groaned slightly rolling the nubs between her fingers and tugging roughly. Goku could only watch as she tugged her tight nipples hard his mouth watering with a need to taste. Chichi smirked at Goku's hooded eyes her saiyan was hot and hard already she could practically feel his heat but she wanted him so hot for her he couldn't breathe, she wanted to take her time with him even though her moist core was screaming to be hammered.

She moved one hand down her stomach circling her belly button in a teasing manner before stopping at the black trim of her thong. She plucked it slightly before letting it go with a snap, hearing Goku inhale harshly his eyes focussed on the plucking of her thong. However before she could slip her fingers into her panties Goku gripped her hand.

Goku's control had snapped, he wasn't in the mood for her games with firm resolve he slid his and her hand into her thong using her fingers he dipped it into her waiting flower.

She slightly yelped with the invasion her fingers slick with her juices making an easy entry. She however was impatient with his slow going pace she tried to ram her fingers harder, she needed release and she needed it now. However her saiyan was in no rush to let her have her way as he went deliberately slow.

"Go..ku no teasing" she mutter brokenly, as she felt his other hand pinch her other breast pulling the neglected nipple.

"Why?" he smiled, pulling the nub hard enough for her to gasp, he dipped his nose into her hair smelling her natural fragrance mixed with her arousal. It was orgasmic.

"Damn it" She cried trying to move her finger once more until he stilled it totally, making her groan into his shoulder in frustration.

Chuckles against her shoulder irked her she removed her right hand from her breast intent on helping her other hand when Goku caught it. She growled at him before she was immediately drowned out by a fierce growl from Goku. Needless to say she was shocked, Goku didn't usually growl like that.

"Look at you" He murmured into her ear before flicking a tongue in it and lapping at the edge. "So wet for me"

The warrior princess gasped at her husband's potty mouth, his diary was a shock but hearing it come from his mouth was a different experience entirely. It seemed that he was oblivious to her shock as he continued his own private trek with his tongue. He flicked it at the old scar at her collarbone nuzzling it.

"So hot" he grunted again biting into her shoulder hard but not enough to break the skin. Chichi shuddered at the sensations of his tongue on her scar, for some reason that particular spot was an erogenous zone which he had marked ever since their first coupling, so sensitive that even with the slightest puff from Goku she was writhing. She squirmed at his probing tongue which lapped at the indentations he made. He sucked down from her shoulder slightly sniffing her skin.

He could smell her arousal it made him even harder as he grazed his stiff erection on leg lightly it humping to relieve some of the stress. Chichi almost cried at the feel of his big cock which lay heavily on her thigh, why couldn't he grind it into her? Why waste it on her leg. Her squirming began anew trying to find her own relief but a bite to her nipple stopped her suddenly as she grunted with pleasure. Goku bit again harsher which caused his wriggly little wife to gasp again as he soothed the sting with his tongue, growling slightly into the breast as he felt her juices coat his fingers which were still holding hers still.

"So naughty" he muttered, "You thought you could pleasure yourself in front of me without permission" he hummed against her breast before nosing his way to her stomach darting his tongue at her cloth obstructed belly button.

"But Goku..." She whimpered as he bit her on her stomach, silencing her plea.

"I'm in control" he grunted strongly against the edge of her thong, releasing her fingers momentarily to peel the skimpy fabric away from his prize. The fabric came away easily revealing her heat to his hungry eyes. His patience with her thong left him as he ripped it away from her hips. His nose so close to it he took greedy gulps from the air trying to take in all her scent.

He hooked her legs over his shoulders diving into his feast without a second thought, her wet little snatch was going to be plundered and for all his worth he would suck her dry.

Groans and cries filled the room, as Chichi felt Goku's tongue reach while his thumb pressed harshly at her button. He nibbled at her puffy lips while he pinched the hidden nubbin of her desire causing her to rasp his name. Her tangy juices were flooding his tongue and he didn't want to waste a drop.

"Feed me" he rumbled against her nest his nose and mouth totally obscured from vision, "Give me all of you" He sucked at her clit mercilessly as he invaded her with his fingers. He pumped hard and fast sucking greedily.

"You're holding out on me" he hummed nibbling the protruding clit forcing her to cry and beg.

Chichi felt the coils of desire in her belly as with every prod of her husband's finger made it grow, "No more" she begged, "I can't...take" Her body thrummed with pleasure as her peak closed in on her. With another hard thrust from her mate her world shattered and she loudly proclaimed her orgasm flooding Goku's mouth with the results. Her soft moans reached his ears as her legs fell jelly like from his shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're done" He smirked leaning his chin on her hyper sensitive clit causing her to see stars. She shuddered at his words her body still slightly shaking from his talented tongue. She felt him kissing her stomach as nipped his way up not forgetting to swipe his tongue over her left breast.

Without warning he grabbed the back of her head and slammed his mouth into hers, he mashed his tongue against hers taking all she could offer and dominating the kiss. Chichi could hardly keep up, she had never seen Goku so aggressive not that she minded but she just wondered, where did her gentle lover go?

As if sensing her thoughts, he nibbled harshly as he pulled her bottom lip and let it go with a resounding `pop'

"Why do you taste so good?" Before she could answer he had already rammed his hard cock into her waiting core.

"GOKU!" she screamed with so much pleasure she almost passed out.

"That's what I want to hear" he grunted as he felt the tightness of her pussy clench his turgid length.

"I want more" He moaned as he started jamming himself into her feeling her flower weep all over him. She was so wet he slid in and out feel the heat speard through his body like wild fire. In and out that was all that processed in his brain, one hand on in her hair while the other gripped her hip.

"faster" she whined her eyes shut not being able to do anything but feel.

Lifting her legs Goku placed them on his shoulder angling so that he could dive in while reaching into her depts.

"O kami, Gokuuuuuuuuuuu" she moaned loudly as he started hitting that back spot causing her to clench her inner walls desperately. Goku's eyes rolled back as her snatch became impossibly tighter holding him prisoner to the sensations of his body. He rammed harder as their hips met in frenzied pace each desperate to give the other release. Goku was sinking fast he lowered her legs from his shoulders with speed and wrapped them round his hips while using one of his hand to support himself. He trailed the other down to her hot little button and pinched harshly smirking when he heard her yelp and groan deeply.

He pinched and pulled it until he felt she was seconds from coming by the spasms on his cock, wasting no time he bit down harshly on her collar bone causing her to scream as she climaxed the flood of her sweet blood into his mouth caused him to meet his own end as well as he growled his pleasure out before collapsing on her.

Both bodies panted with pleasure as they recouped from their physical exertion. Goku gave the fresh bite a lick mumbling words against her neck his body still shaky from release. Chichi opened her eyes tiredly and smiled looking down at her husband. She laughed softly and brushed his stiff hair.

"I never told you, that blond suits you" she said as she brushed his fringe.

Goku frowned slightly realising he was in his super saiyan state, "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked his voice slightly raspy with worry.

"I conceived Goten like this so it's a little late to ask that question" she smirked pinching his nose. Goku blushed slightly before turning over so she now rested on his chest.

"I read your diary"

Chichi blushed running her hands up and down his side, "Well....I just wanted to express how you make me feel as well"

"I destroyed it" Goku stated bluntly causing Chichi to raise her head in hurt.

Seeing her eyes he quickly explained, "Vegeta saw it and nearly read it, so I had to" he pleaded

Chichi sighed into his chest, "What is with the briefs family and looking at our diaries"

Goku shrugged before yawning nuzzling his wife's head before closing his eyes. Chichi kissed his chest before losing the battle with sleep also.

**In the morning**

Gohan blushed at his parent's shamelessness; he tried to ignore their flirting as much as possible. His father was currently tugging at his mother's apron while she shooed him away, and giggled like a school girl. Last night was hell he had left when the moaning started to sleep outside, he was just happy Goten slept like a log or else it would be awkward breakfast talk. Looking at his brother who just inhaled his food oblivious to it all he wished he could be innocent like him.

Goten finished his food and dropped his plated smiling happily, "Finished mum can I go play with Trunks now?"

"Sure" She smiled collecting his plate from the table.

"What you and Trunks doing today" Goku asked still smirking at his blushing wife.

"Trunks and I found your book dad and we are going to practice the training techniques in there" He smiled walking to the door.

Goku froze while Chichi dropped the plate she was washing.

"WHERE IS THE BOOK?" they both frantically shouted causing Goten to jump.

"Trunks has it for safe keeping"

Chichi fell down while Goku blushed madly and shook his head.

The phone rang suddenly Gohan confused by the whole ordeal picked it up.

"Son residence...Yeah hold on...mum dad"

Both looked to each other before walking to the phone, taking the phone shakily chichi answered.

"Hello Chichi speaking"

"I want 2 weeks of home cooked meals and Kakarot to train with me constantly" Chichi moaned at Vegeta's threats.

"Done" she muttered, Goku who had the phone close to his ear groaned at the black mail.

"Not done the woman wants to speak" the phone was passed to Bulma

"Hey lovers, 2 weeks of details and the book doesn't get it"

Goku smirked suddenly before grabbing the phone from Chichi, "She'll call you by two, make sure Vegeta is by the phone we all need to talk" He dropped the phone without a goodbye and smirked at his wife. Chichi blushed at the smirk and looked knowingly at him.

"You wouldnt'.." she gasped, Goku just smirked and kissed her cheek.

**AT 2.00PM**

Vegeta stood impatiently as Bulma dialled the son household, "Why must I be here I've requested my demand, they are crazy if they think I'll compromise"

"Well we can just embarrass them" she shrugged the ringing noise annoying her, as it was 6 rings and no answer.

"What the hell they said i shou...." Bulma's face scrunched at first in confusion before a huge blush erupted on her face as she nearly dropping the phone. Vegeta eyed his mate curious at her reaction.

"What?"

Bulma blushed then pressed the speaker phone button, Vegeta eyes furrowed first then a blush covered his face as he faced his wife in disbelief before both eyes dropped to the phone.

All that could be heard was the loud panting of Goku and the screams of Chichi, the frenzied voices embarrassing both adults in the room who were shocked that the normally shy couple could be so bold.

"Loud...en..ough...for...you..." Goku panted, "O god Chichi right there!" The dial tone suddenly sounded as both Vegeta and Bulma stared at the phone as if it was going to bite them.

Xxxxxxxxx

ITS DONE FINISHED! Long enough lol?? Coz that took a lot out of me, you better be happy!haha hope my lemon wasn't too crap I need more practice any who i'm tired nite nite and don't forget to review.


End file.
